


You're Catching me, but I'm Falling for You

by Novaflames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, winter prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novaflames/pseuds/Novaflames
Summary: The first snow fall of winter is suppose to bring love and joy but it only brought Marinette despair as her famous boyfriend broke up with her! She's on her way home to her family to  break the news when she slips on ice and a gorgeous stranger catches her! Will Marinette ask him to be her 'fake' boyfriend? Or will she go home alone with her broken heart, an confused feelings?





	You're Catching me, but I'm Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

> It's winter. I rewatched Frozer. I love Lukanette. I'm bad at multichapter fics and I'm bored.  
> So here go!!!!!  
> (no ship hate yall, I'm just trying to get out of a writing slump here)

The door chimes behind me as I exit the music store. Christmas carols are in the air and I hum along.

Nothing is better than spending the holidays with your loved one. "I can't wait to finally bring Adrien home to see my parents!"

He's been studying in abroad in Austria, learning from this great pianist who will help boost his career. I just want him home soon, I miss him so much. His signature cologne, his messy blond hair, and his sweet smile that makes me melt like the sun. I sigh when I get ding from my phone. It's from Adrien!!!

> "I'm sorry to do this over text, but the cost of phone calls are much worse and I wasn't sure how long we'd continue talking, if you could even stammer out a sentence. What I'm trying to say is that I found someone else. We met during a fencing meet a few months ago and we hit it off. I've been trying to find a way, any way to let you down easy but I couldn't. I'm sorry it had to be this was Mari. You really are an amazing woman, but you're just not right for me. If one day you two meet, I hope that we could all be friends? I think you'd like her, she reminds me a bit of you."

He-he's breaking up with me?  _Through a text!_ Was it something I did? Was I not good enough for him? What does she have that I don't? The tears burn my eyes and the falling snow chills my body. The rain from yesterday has turned into black ice. I don't see it, but I do see the gray clouds as I start to fall backwards. Except I don't hit the pavement. The clouds are replaced by a face shaped by black and blue hair.

"Whoa, you okay there, uhh, Miss?"

"Ma-ma-Marinette." I feel my face flush, but I'm not sure where it comes from.

"'Ma-ma- Marinette'? That's a wonderful name." His silver eyes crinkle when he smiles.

I pull myself up and brush off my red dress. "It isn't 'ma-ma-Marinette,' its just Marinette sir. You are?"

He bows as well as he can with a guitar strapped to his back. "The name's Luka and- hey, are you crying? I'm so sorry if that made you upset! Just Marinette, and uh-" he snaps his fingers and pulls his guitar around. "I'm not very good with words but I hope this makes up for it." He begins strumming the cords. He looks around and hums along to unheard words.

_It's beautiful!_

Fresh tears bloom in my eyes and for an instant I forget about my broken heart. Then It comes crashing down all over again. "I'm so sorry. My boyfriend broke up with me just as I was getting out of the store; I bought him another present for the New Year. Plus my family was really looking forward to meeting him." I rub my eyes, smudging my mascara.

"He broke up with you? _Before the holidays?_ That's so heartless!" He shakes his head in disbelief. His black and blue hair falls out of his knitted cap. "Sorry, I don't know the situation, but come on." He holds out his hand. "I'm going to treat you to a warm cup of tea." His smile blocks the chill from the snow.

I feel myself smiling back and take his hand in mine.

***

He takes me to _Chat Cafe._ I get a peppermint tea and Luka gets a hot chocolate. He stops me, placing his hand on mine. "I'll pay for it, my treat for the broken-hearted princess." I take my hand out of my purse and let him be the prince.

"Luka, my man! When's the next time you and your band are gonna perform here?" asks one of the waiters. She has blonde and rainbow dreads, and her name tag reads 'Mylene'.

_He plays in a band?_

"Kitty Section will be back as soon my sister's girlfriend--ya know Rose?" Mylene nods. "Yeah as soon as her leg heals. It doesn't stop her from singing though. Boy do the nurses have their hands full with her! She's constantly singing and half the nurses love her and the other half despise her, but the patients can't get enough of her!" Laughter bursts out of him, shaking the small table.

"Who's this with you?" She jerks her thumb in my direction.

"This is Marinette, we just met a few minutes ago."

I hold out my hand and she shakes it. "Pleasure to meet you! Name's Mylene! Have you heard of _Kitty Sector?"_ I shake my head. "Aw, well you should! They're pretty good. If you're into rock and screamo, that is."

"I'm totally into rock! My favorite singer of all time has to be _Jagged Stone!_ " My face bursts into a smile and I cover my mouth. I'm a bit self conscious of it. "I even met him once! And he asked me to help him design his rock album. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the one and only!" I jerk my two thumbs at myself.

“Whoa! Who would've guessed!” Luka belatedly realizes what he has said and back peddles. “That’s not what I meant. It’s just, that’s so cool of you! I’ve met someone famous!”

My face flushes. “Aw c’mon, I’m not famous. I can just draw, that’s all.”

“Drawing is such an amazing thing to do! To be able to create something out of nothing. It’s an amazing talent and you should be proud of yourself Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He rests his face on his hand and stares at me.

I brush my bangs out of my face but wish I could hide behind them so that no one could see my red face. _Please let them think it’s because of the cold._

***

Luka is walking me home. I tried stopping him, insisting that I could do it on my own. Didn’t work.

“For the last time Luka! I am capable of walking to my parents house. They live close by!”

He pokes my nose with his finger. “Nuh-uh, you’re a lady and it’s only the gentleman thing to do.”

“But you already bought me a drink!” I explain, exhaustion creeping onto me.

“Nope! I’m a gentleman, so walking you home is a must do. Don’t worry, I’ll catch you if you slip on ice again.” He gives me a smug look and I purse my lips.

“Fine! I give up! Be a kind, caring person! See if I care!” I throw my hands up in frustration. “This is the place!” Above us shows the bakery’s sign: _Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie_ dusted in the piling snow.

“I’ve been here before! The treats here are delicious!”

“That would be my dad, he’s the baker, but if you tell him he’s never gonna let go of you.”  We both laugh. “C’mon, why don’t you meet them?” Before he can say anything I pull him by the hand through the door, opening to the fresh smell of bread.

“Marinette!” My dad suddenly engulfs me in a hug, getting flour all over my new outfit.

“Papa! Joyeux Noël! Are you prepare to duel once more in _Roblox Fighter_?”

He ruffles my hair. “Aw, I can sure try but you’re gonna beat me no matter what. Isn’t that right honey?”

Mom comes out from behind the doors, dressed in her usual outfit, smiling like normal. She greets me in a hug. “Marinette, welcome home honey.” She kisses my forehead, and peers over my shoulder. “Aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend-,” she pulls me closer, “that’s your boyfriend, isn’t he?”

She spins me out of the way and pulls Luka into a hug. “Hello! Nice to meet you! I’m Sabine, and this is my husband, Tom. You must be Adrien?”

Panic pulls at me, my eyes darting over to Luka who looks as calm as a statue.

“Marinette is so silly, she told you my middle name? She’s adorable that way, isn’t she? She couldn’t remember my name when we first met, yet she remembers that.” He shakes his head to himself in disbelief. “My name is Luka. It’s a pleasure to meet you after all this time,” he says, and kisses Sabine's hand.

“Oh my, Tom, isn’t he charming?”

My dad gives Luka a skeptical look that says, _you’re not what I expected,_ but all he says is, “Do you make my daughter happy?”

Luka tilts his head and smiles at me. His hair falling in his face, and his cheeks go rosy. “I sure hope I do.” He holds out his hand, and I place mine in his.

~~

The next day we spend Christmas together at the bakery, and I give Luka the present I was going to give Adrien. Turns out he didn’t have this album of _Jagged Stone_. Last night, after he left, he must’ve went out shopping and bought me a pair of ladybug earrings. They're meant to match my red and black coat from yesterday, he said. This may have been a wild day, and I can already tell that my life will get a bit more confusing after this, but I don’t think I will mind if Luka’s here. He saved me from the ice and he truly is a gentleman.

This will be an exciting journey with him.

 

 


End file.
